Never Ending Soul
by Sarcasm is my native language
Summary: Max has narcolepsy and is now going to school with her sister Ella and twins Maya and Ari for the first time. There she meets the flock Dylan, Sam, Nudge, Gazzy, Tess, Kate, Angel and J.J then she falls in love with fang the most popular guy in school.Then she meets his fraternal twin Iggy. Also the other popular kids. Rated T because im just that cool. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey people. This is another one of my stories. All my other stories are being put up for adoption. If you want me to continue PM or if you want my other stories go on my profile and read the stories. Then PM me. And review this chapter! Bye. ) Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or any song in this whole story.**

* * *

I can't believe she did this again. Hello to the people reading this. I'm Maximum Martinez. My real name is Maxine Ride. I had to get it changed but that's a story for next time. Today my mom decided to move Me, my 17 year old twins Maya and Ari, my 16 year old sister Ella, from Nevada to San Diego.

Apparently she got a new job offer. She's a famous vet. Apparently Ari, Maya, and Ella were happy because they were talking about how it was going to be the whole car ride. I'm happy for them but I don't want to go. Because they were probably going to laugh at me.

I should probably tell you my condition. My dad, jeb is a criminal who ran out on us when me, Maya and Ari were 2 and Ella was in mom's stomach. And when I was five we found out I have narcolepsy. So I sleep at random times. We were all home schooled. But now me, Maya, and Ari are Juniors now so we are going to school. And ella too she is a sophomore.

When we got to our to house I took notice that it was a blue mansion. We all gather in side when the workers started to put everything inside. I took the biggest room. It was black and neon green. And it had a balcony. After everyone got done unpacking my mom invited over the new neighbors so I had to 'dress up'. Maya and Ella the two demons trio had Ari tie me to my desk chair while they dressed me up like barbie.

I now had pink/purple smoky eye shadow and white lipstick. And even black mascara! Then they locked me in the bath room until I put on the blue halter neck dress and white pumps. When I was done I looked liked a angel with my big brown/yellow eyes glistening and my brown with blonde streaked hair glowing. When everyone was done staring the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Last chapter I meant to put how jeb is a criminal scientist so pretend I did.  
**

* * *

When my mom opened the door to see a hispanic women women who looked like she was in her mid 40's with blond hair and green eyes with her 2 kids and husband who looked the same but with blue eyes. They kids looked my age and they both were twins with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

" Hello my name is Valencia Martinez and this is my son Ari, my daughters Ella,Maya, and Max." my mom said pointing to us.

" I'm Caroline Davidson this is my husband Jack and these are kids Angel and Zephyr but everyone calls him gazzy because of his digestive system." Caroline said the last part looking pointly at gazzy.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when I seen Ella and Maya look at gazzy with disgust. Ari had as much trouble trying to stifle a laugh. Out the corner of my eye I see my mom shoulders shaking. She must be laughing too! That's when everyone looked at each other and cried out in laughter.

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

Having dinner with the Davidsons was fun. I also learned gazzy and angel go to our new school. And that gazzy is a bit of a pyro. He even blue up his lamp. We all became friends instantly. Except Maya who is a drama queen. Did I forget to mention at our old school she was the girl who picks on everyone because she thinks she cool. That's why we hate each other and are not friends. And I hate being her twin. Me, her, and Ari are triplets and me and maya look identical. School starts Monday and today is Friday so we all are going shopping tomorrow. Yay!_  
_

* * *

**( A/N: Read and Review !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sup my frizzuits! I don't own maximum ride )**

* * *

Today I woke up at 9:00 am on a SATURDAY! To go to the mall and buy new clothes. And since my mom is rich me, Ari,Ella, and Maya are going to be here a long time. I bought a Shoshanna Bengaline Dress in Hot Pink, a neon green and black lacy mini dress, a white Haters Keep Hatin Hustler T-shirt, Light Blue Faded Denim Skinny Jeans, Red leather pumps, blue Converse High Heels, Purple V-neck Halter Pleated Beaded Prom Gown, Grey Jersey Pant/ Purple Swirl Ruffle Skirt and a Long red silk jersey halter neck Issa dress.**(A/N: OOC I know)**

* * *

When we finally went home I went upstairs to my room and put my clothes in the closet. Then I changed into my purple shirt and grey yoga pants. Then I turned on the T.V in my room and turned it on low and got in my bed and got a donut out of my mini fridge that was on the side of my bed. Then when I was done I turned off the T.V and got my laptop out and played some solitaire. Then I shut off my computer and looked at the clock. Then I went down the hallway and was in the middle of the stairs when I started to feel dizzy then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed with my worried mom looking over me. " Did I fall asleep again?" I asked. Curiosity killed the cat. " Yes, max are you sure you can go to school. I don't your narcolepsy to kick in and you fall asleep with no one to help you it's dangerous." my mom by then looked like she was drowned in tears. " I'll be fine mom I can stay around Ari and Ella are tell my friends if it makes you fill better." I asked. " Thanks Max." she said walking out my room.I then went to sleep.


	4. The actual Start

**(A/N: I don't own maximum ride.)**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP!_ _BE_... **_SLAM!  
_**

**_"MAX!"  
_**_  
_That was the sound of me throwing my alarm clock out the window and Mom,Ella,Ari, and Maya yelling at me for making so much noise an me breaking another alarm. I looked at my phone. 5:30 Sunday, August 5 , 2012. Yesterday all I did was meet Gazzy and Angel's other friends. Tess Gateson, Monique " Nudge " Martin, Kate Mist, Star Leckers, Jennifer Joy " JJ " Teronce, Dylan Oran, Sam Tarmigan, Gazzy Jackson, Angel Jackson, Luke Davis.

They all started a book club. I joined it yesterday also. Tomorrow after school they coming over a we are going to start planning things. Mrs. Lona is our supervisor. She makes sure things don't get dangerous and that we know what to do so she is also coming over. She's 21 but a kid at heart.

* * *

_~Time Skip to tomorrow morning~_

Today I'm up at 5:30 again. The morning was a repeat me throwing my new alarm but not enough to break it. I got up took a hot shower and straightened my hair. I then put on my new pink Hot Pink Vintage Metallic Halter Dress. I know it's pink but it's my first time going to school. I want to go out with a **BANG ** but I did put on my black converse. And then some pink eyeshadow and white eyeliner with black mascara. Then I got my green and black checkered backpack and ran downstairs. Then waited for Ari, Ella, and the witch Maya and we all got in my black Toyota highlander 2012. When I pulled into school we all separated. Ari wanted to stay with me in case I blacked out but I politely declined. Then I felt everyone's eyes on _me._

* * *

**(A/N: Cliff hanger. Read and review. And question of the day: Do you like the band one direction? If so who? And Next chapter is bigger and longer  
**


	5. Starting the Story

**(A/N: I don't own maximum ride or Bring it by Jodie Connor but I do own this story. So tell all your friends on fanfiction! )**

* * *

_Previously: Then waited for Ari, Ella, and the witch Maya and we all got in my black Toyota highlander 2012. When I pulled into school we all separated. Ari wanted to stay with me in case I blacked out but I politely declined. Then I felt everyone's eyes on __me._

* * *

I walked with my head held high full of confidence. Some guys drooled and some look at me with creepy looks. Savages. I quickly spotted my friends. We call each other The Flock. It's the name of our book club. I walked over to the flock and was greeted simultaneously.

" Wow." Tess. Typical.

" Cool!" Star. Of course.

" Nice Dress." Nudge. Shortest sentence ever. I'm not kidding.

" You look hot. Max if I was a lesbian I would be all over you." J.J I knew it.

" Where did you get that dress!" Angel. Enough said.

" Oh did princess go on a shopping spree." Dylan.

" Nice car." Luke. Not surprised.

" Are you a millionaire?" Gazzy.

" That car is huge!" Sam.

" You have to let me drive that." Kate.

" Thanks, I know right, Thanks, Thanks I think?, Forever 21, Your a jackass, I know, Yes my moms a famous vet, I know, Sure after school." I said all that in record timing.

* * *

After that, I went to get my schedule since they already got theirs. When I got to the front desk Mrs. Lona was waiting. Did I forget to mention she's our secretary. She is. She knows about my narcolepsy. So she got me in classes with somebody I know. The bad thing is it's on the top floor. And the school is 4 stories high. When I got out of the office the flock was waiting. We all looked at our schedules. Here is mine.

**English**

**Math**

**Science**

**Social Studies**

**Lunch**

**World Language**

**Visual or Performing Arts**

**Health and Fitness  
**  
**Occupational Education**

**Music**

* * *

English with Gazzy and Kate. Math with Nudge and Sam. Science with Angel and Luke. Social Studies with Star. Lunch with everyone. World language with Maya and Ella who has some junior classes. Visual/Performing Arts with Nudge and Dylan. Health and fitness with Angel, Maya, Dylan. Occupation Education with Gazzy. And Music with the whole flock and Ari, Maya, Ella.

Right now I'm walking to the table where the flock is. " Max over here!" Kate says standing up flaring her arms around crazy. I walked over there and sat in between Kate and Star. Then we all started to talk about our book club. I just remembered that everyone doesn't have cars and my car isn't big. But my family has 5 limos I forgot to mention. Then I told the flock I was going to talk to my brother.

Then I seen Ari sitting with the jocks. I walked over. " Hey Ari I'm going to use one of the limos." I said. " Which one?" Ari. " The white one."me. " Okay call Conner." Ari said. " Okay." then left but before I was out of earshot I heard his friends all hound on him about how he had a limo. And Conner is our shofer driver. I walked over to the flock and called Conner to pick them up after school. Then I told the flock. Then after there temporary shock was over we went to class.

I'm currently going to music class with Ari, Ella, and the flock. Maya with her own friends but I didn't give a shit. When we all sat down in music class. The teacher walked in. She introduced herself. Mrs. Fiona. Then she asked " Who in here can sing?" I raised my hand along with some other people. Then she said " You in the pink dress please come on stage and sing us a song." Guess who. If you said Sam your stupid if you said me you get a gold star. I'm in some deep shit. I walked up onstage with _everyone _staring at _me_.

_(Verse 1)_  
_Everybody really wants to get to know you_  
_Put your middle finger up and let the haters know_  
_Should be stepping to the rhythm that I showed you_  
_Like I showed you, look what I told you._

_(Pre)_  
_Turn the lights down_  
_Bring the house down_  
_Everybody here to party do your thing now_  
_You're not no newbie, headline your movie_  
_Before the cops come out and people try to sue ya_

_(Chorus)_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it now, oh you're bringing it now_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it now, oh you're bringing it now_

_._

_(Verse 2)_  
_Certain people want your picture for the papers_  
_All your fans want your posters from the magazines_  
_They wanna pin you up they wanna love and hate ya_  
_You know they're traitors, They'll make you famous_

_(Pre)_  
_Turn the lights down_  
_Bring the house down_  
_Everybody here to party do your thing now_  
_You're not no newbie, headline your movie_  
_Before the cops come out and people try to sue ya_

_(Chorus)_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it down, oh you're bringing it down_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it down, oh you're bringing it down_

[**1**]

_(Chorus)_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it down, oh you're bringing it down_  
_See the light, in your eyes, makes you shine, boy you got it_  
_Don't let them bring, bring you down_  
_bring, bring you down cos your bringing it down, oh you're bringing it down_

* * *

When I was done the room was silent as I took my seat again. Then Everyone clapped except Maya, A red haired girl who's name is Lissa the queen bitch and her homies.

_~Time Skip to max,the flock, and Mrs. Lona at Max's house_~

We all decided that the book club hangout is the roller stating ring by Star's house. So that we can read and skate.

* * *

**(A/N: ** [**1**] **I cut out half the song and this chapter is the start of everything. Iggy and Fang are in the next chapter. So for an even bigger chapter than this review.**


	6. Sorry

**(A/N: This is not a chapter. From now on I can't update every day but I will update every weekend. bye.**


End file.
